


Happy New Year, Mr. Barnes

by Imbrian



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-10 16:07:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5592610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imbrian/pseuds/Imbrian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merry Christmas, Mr. Rogers後續。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

他在有些巔簸路途中醒來，發現自己正攀附在另一人的背上，對方身形明顯比他高，溫熱的手代替意識不清的他抓住自己環在對方頸項上的手，防止他滑落，另一手則在背後托著他。

 

「你醒了？」背著他的人察覺到他轉頭，投來關心的詢問，「你只是昏了過去，我猜是因為水分散失過多吧？」對方拍拍他環著對方的手臂，「抓緊，馬上就到醫護室了。」

 

這聲音很耳熟，Steve Rogers下一刻整個人緊繃了起來。

 

當然很耳熟，這人是James Barnes，他的鄰居。只是Barnes大概從來都不知道他們兩家住在隔壁，他覺得Barnes這輩子都沒有注意到他過，Barnes是⋯⋯

 

他的下體抵在對方的背上，隨著兩人身體頻繁接觸摩擦，他的下身不受控制地起了一些反應。Steve不知道自己應該要開口為自己莫名敏感的下身道歉，還是在對方毫無感覺、或是佯裝毫無感覺時什麼都不說等著反應消退。

 

走了兩步忽然停下來的Barnes肩膀抽動了兩下，Steve簡直想從他背上跳下來，但在他能開口解釋以前，Barnes卻先說話了：「⋯⋯我還以為你累壞了才對。」

 

「我很抱歉。」尷尬回應的他稍稍抽動了自己的雙腿，「我其實可以自己走。」

 

「沒事。」又繼續走了起來的Barnes聽起來沒有怒氣，「你是Rogers，對嗎？」

 

記得剛才看見Barnes跟一兩個女生站在旁邊，似乎是在替足球隊做紀錄。沒有興奮到以為對方會認得他，最多就是從紀錄板上知道他的名字罷了，「是，Steve Rogers。」

 

「我是Barnes，James Barnes。」Barnes背著他走了一段不短的路，但聽起來一點也不喘，「叫我Bucky吧。」

 

「Bucky？」困惑地重複了這個字眼，「我以為是Jim。」

 

「Bucky是Buchanan的暱稱，我的中間名。」側過首的Barnes介於藍綠色之間的眼掃向他，「以後我可以叫你Steve吧？」

 

完全不知道自己做對了什麼能夠跟對方交換姓名，Steve懞地點了點頭，「當然。」

 

「告訴我，Steve⋯⋯」走進建築物的遮蔽中，Barnes終於放他下來，並且很善良地脫下了身上的運動外套借他罩在身上，好遮住他還很有精神的下半身，「⋯⋯什麼原因促使你居然動念想要加入球隊？」

 

不由得渾身緊繃的他咬了咬牙，「為什麼不？是因為我長得不像會拿運動獎學金的人，所以不能加入球隊？」

 

詫異地晾高眉的Barnes嘴角示好地笑了笑，「不⋯⋯放輕鬆⋯⋯」有些無奈的褐髮少年聳了聳肩，「我還以為理由很明顯，那裡頭上至教練下至球員全都是腦子有傷的混蛋。」

 

Barnes確實沒說錯，那些傢伙都是惡霸，「我只是⋯⋯不想被認為我辦不到。」

 

「辦不到什麼？」常人口中聽來像是挑釁的詢問，從Barnes口中說出來卻單純許多。

 

「打球、運動，就像那些傢伙一樣。」坦誠以告的他看向對方友善的雙眸，Barnes眼底完全看不到一絲一毫輕蔑，只有困惑，「我不想被看輕。」

 

「會看輕別人的人都是些壞傢伙，那些人無論眼前的你多完美都會找到理由看輕你。」又聳了下肩的Barnes露出了好看的微笑，「你有你擅長的東西，何不好好發揚光大？」

 

一方面不知道對方口中擅長的東西是什麼、另一方面不覺得對方會了解自己多少的Steve皺起了眉，「我不知道你說的是什麼⋯⋯」

 

笑容為此一僵的Barnes抿了抿唇，「我以為你是校刊漫畫的作者？」

 

他的確是⋯⋯沒想過像Barnes這樣的人也會看校刊上的漫畫，「那是我沒錯⋯⋯」

 

瞬間又綻放出燦爛笑意的褐髮少年偏了偏首，「你看吧，我就知道是你。」踮了踮腳伸展了下肢體的Barnes伸出手搭上了他的肩，「這讓你比起那些傢伙好上數百萬倍，他們是一群人渣毫無可取之處⋯⋯」

 

聞言，他為Barnes的誇大擠出了捧場的笑容。

 

「我說真的⋯⋯」Barnes眨了眨眼，「畢竟球隊成績爛得可以，他們連球都打不好。」

 

***

 

Bucky一直等到Steve Rogers要搬進來的那一天才意會到自己到底提出了什麼邀請。

 

他邀請他的初戀情人、他的前男友、他唯一交往過的人——十四年沒見、沒打招呼、毫無音訊的隔壁鄰居——搬進世上除了他老家以外唯一能夠讓他放鬆的所在，他家，雖然整棟大樓落成於二十世紀，但屋內每一處都是他親自曠日費時精挑細選打造而成的精神堡壘。

 

聖誕節讓人犯傻，Bucky將臉埋進雙手，坐在沙發上不想去思考Steve Rogers大概還有半個小時車程就會到的事實。

 

他該死地愛死了Steve Rogers，Bucky聽見自己長喟一聲的滿腹無奈。

 

就算Steve長高長壯，當年那個頑固倔強的神情，還是不時會從他的行為舉止裡顯現出來，他了解Steve，就算他畫的漫畫賣翻了，也不會為此對自己更有信心，對Steve Rogers而言，去證明自己是一條無止盡的道路。

 

但對Bucky來說，十七歲的Steve Rogers已經沒有證明自己的必要，Steve Rogers一直都夠好了，只會畫漫畫的Steve Rogers對他來說就已經夠好了。

 

就在他想起自己過去是如何撐著頭在空教室裡看Steve畫漫畫時，半個小時早已過去。隨後他開始不安地在家中踱步，思索假日交通是如何大打結，才導致對方遲了許久都還沒到；再隨後，Bucky將自己跌進能看見中央公園風景的沙發忠，痛苦地思考起對方改變心意的可能。

 

就像他剛才會忽然膽怯，Steve也有可能反悔。

 

這可不是兒戲，這是聖誕節過後兩天，即是他們分離十四年重逢四十八小時後，就要立刻同居的局面。Steve可以反悔，他自己也可以膽怯。

 

他開始詛咒提出這個邀請的自己，「你該死地可以回去釣魚，Bucky Barnes⋯⋯」

 

夕陽映進他的窗裡，冬日白晝短，黃昏亦短，反而黑夜永無止盡，當他忙於工作的時候，這些四季更迭毫不影響他，漫漫人生中，他只在登山時考慮過氣候因素⋯⋯他覺得這大概就是結局了，Steve不打算搬來了。

 

他走過名家設計的鐵架，想起他昨天半夜打電話給設計師朋友追問時，對方因為時差差點要掛斷他電話，「去你的Barnes，你為一個用來承裝狗碗的架子打電話吵我？」

 

那不是普通的架子。蹲下身再次檢視著這個他今天早上親自坐車去倉庫取貨的架子，他苦澀地揚高了嘴角，那是他送給Joy的第一份禮物，曾經馳騁賽徑上的賽犬值得最好的疼愛，已經覺得自己沒辦法跟Joy分開的Bucky嘆了口氣，「⋯⋯乾脆問他能不能把Joy給我。」

 

所以他才討厭放假，以往他會飛去香港或是上海，每年這個時候這兩地還很忙碌，有的時候他會等到聖誕節後出發，元旦也就一併在海外度過，反正形單影隻的時候人在哪裡都一樣。去年他在香港的四季酒店喝了好幾瓶從國際金融中心地下超市買回去的香檳，但香檳帶來的宿醉簡直是一場噩夢，活像有人往腦門劈了好幾斧。

 

但比不上現在好像有人往他胸口挖了大洞的感受。

 

「有史以來最蠢的聖誕節⋯⋯」動手想要扯掉自己身上的淺灰色高領毛衣，見鬼了，向來只有自己說服別人，沒有被別人說服過的Bucky想著今天早上自己是如何跟Rebecca視訊好挑選衣物，現在滿腦只剩換下它的念頭⋯⋯

 

上次他記得公司香港亞太總部的同事告訴他香港除了四季酒店外，麗池卡登酒店也不錯，也許他現在還訂得到房間和機票，只要帶著薄外套或是長風衣就能夠出門。

 

就當他站起身打算往臥室去的同時，頭頂來自樓下門房的專線響了，他接起了話筒。

 

「Rogers先生到了，現在已經請他去搭乘電梯。」

 

他不記得自己回答了什麼，掛上話筒以後，他匆匆走到門口，猶豫自己應該打開門與否，對門的人家跟他一樣無趣，外頭什麼聖誕裝飾都沒有，導致他們兩戶看起來簡直如出一轍，不想Steve跑錯地方的他下一刻打開了門。

 

而門外Steve就站在那裡，Bucky發現自己放下了心中所有的擔慮。

 

他們相擁，就像十四年以來從來沒有分開過。

 

***

 

Bucky住在Steve能想像最高級的地段，但屋內的裝潢卻相當簡單，與Barnes家相去不遠，並不會充斥著過多當代藝術家的作品，舉目望去，牆上的裝飾品幾乎都是照片，而其中至少有五張照片的主題是高山。

 

Joy對於新環境沒有太大的抗拒，在Bucky的鼓勵下她立刻入座在黑色牛皮沙發上，她修剪得宜的腳趾甲劃過沙發表皮，但Bucky看不出來有一絲一毫介懷。

 

「你的行李⋯⋯」Bucky的語氣聽起來非常疑惑，「只有這一袋？」

 

「我帶了作畫的工具，還有換洗衣物跟Joy還沒吃完的飼料。」Steve有些緊張地看著對方，特別是他說道換洗衣物的時候，Bucky似乎不是很高興。

 

「你其他季的衣服⋯⋯」Bucky伸手打開了他的行李袋，「還留在你家？」

 

「這是我所有的衣服。」蹲下身取出自己的幾件衣衫，正確來說就是三件襯衫、兩件長袖圓領衫、三件短袖圓領，「還有兩件Joy的衣服，她的雨衣跟你看過的背心。」

 

Bucky忽然看起來又放鬆許多，「⋯⋯是嗎？」

 

「我東西不多，上次搬回東岸帶的是我在西岸累積十四年的所有家當，也不過是數個紙箱。」終於想到要開口為自己解釋的Steve緩言：「其中包括很多直接進到我家地下室的舊玩意，我大學的作品、早年的手稿，那些都是我不會帶來紐約的東西。」

 

沒再說話的Bucky接過他遞過去的衣物，儼然已經臉色如常。

 

跟在Bucky身後走進臥室的一人一狗好奇地看著屋內空間：這處大樓外觀看起來就不大，上個世紀留下來的公寓雖然氣派，不過設計也相對古老。知道這裡距離Bucky靠近時代廣場第七大道上的公司近，Steve不訝異Bucky會選擇定居此處，屋內兩個房間就在走道兩側，裡頭那側對著公園景觀是他們的臥房，後頭這間就該是那間空房了。

 

他的目光才往空房瞥了一下，Bucky轉過身就打開了房門，「裡面就只有一張桌子。」

 

「一張桌子就可以了。」Steve把取出衣物後的提袋放到了房內書桌桌腳。

 

但Steve注意到房間裡還有另外一樣傢俱：另一側書桌桌腳有一顆巨大的懶骨頭坐墊。Bucky解釋的聲音從一旁飄來：「那是Joy的坐墊，她可以在那裡陪你。」

 

主臥室除了有美麗的公園景觀外，還有一張一般尺寸的雙人床，Steve擔心自己擠上去以後似乎會佔去不少空間，另外靠近暖氣邊的一只矮床，Steve猜測應該是Joy的新窩，「你居然還找得到地方買狗窩⋯⋯」

 

「我到印度超市找了一下。」一語帶過昨天半天的舟車勞頓，昨天叫不到車的次數多到讓他第一次動念想在紐約自己開車，「也沒什麼麻煩，只是Uber不大好叫。」

 

不知道Uber是什麼的Steve聳了聳肩，「其實給她一個舊枕頭她也開心。」

 

從與主臥房成套的浴室走出來的Bucky低頭撫過了狗兒的頭頂，「我只有兩個枕頭，給了她你睡什麼？」

 

這時撓了一下自己領口的Steve又緩道：「我可以睡沙發？沙發看起來很舒服。」

 

Bucky收起撫摸狗兒的手，雙眼圓睜地瞪向他，「你為什麼要睡沙發？」

 

「我怕你覺得擠⋯⋯」比起方才，現在Bucky的怒氣相當明顯，立刻就發現自己說錯話的金髮男人啟唇解釋：「⋯⋯也許你會想要等到假期結束後，我們再去買一張大一點的床。」

 

很好，Steve見對方臉色稍霽，應該是不那麼生氣了⋯⋯確實等到Bucky再開口的時候，語氣也聽起來和緩許多：「別傻了，你是長了點個兒，但沒有到那麼大個兒。」

 

他望著Bucky，心底訝異自己的一言一行能夠那麼輕易地影響對方，對此他既快樂又惶恐，他不知道自己為什麼能夠影響對方深至此⋯⋯忍不住伸出手攏住對方的臉頰，「Bucky⋯⋯」雖然開了口，但他卻沒有話能準確地表達出他的想法。

 

他碰觸著的臉頰此時看起來比方才紅了一些，臉頰邊的紅潤嘴角這時露出了一點粉色舌尖飛快地舔了一下唇邊。

 

Steve微微垂首，與微微昂首的Bucky相吻。

 

他的手抓著Bucky的手肘，那件灰色的毛衣非常柔軟，好像他稍稍一用力，手就會從Bucky身上滑落。乾脆攬過對方的腰身，Steve同時加深了自己吻著對方的力道，這是他們十四年後第一個宛如戀人的吻，他原先攏著對方臉頰的手，改成攫住對方下頷。

 

他渴望如此擁吻Bucky，漫畫裡的Hades得要透過巨大的盔甲、那副能使半身不遂的他重新站起的盔甲來吻Persephone⋯⋯他一見鍾情⋯⋯頎長的美人。

 

當他們一吻終盡，Steve注意到Bucky的眼角露出了昔日他最熟悉的笑意。

 

稍稍彎腰讓Bucky可以用雙臂環繞著他，他們的額際相抵，好像這一切都再自然不過，他們彼此的身形一直如此相契。

 

「我有時候會出差，偶而，不至於頻繁。」Bucky低聲在他們的鼻尖唇邊輕道：「至少我還能忍受，雖然我不確定現在還忍不忍得了⋯⋯以前我的晚餐都在辦公桌旁解決，我的情人就是我的工作，但現在不是⋯⋯再也不是⋯⋯」

 

「我保證會有晚餐等著你。」Steve伸手爬過對方稍事長長的髮，至少相較少年時代起來更長一些的長度，「我不是大廚，但自己生活至少會做幾樣菜。」

 

「我沒有任何生活準則需要你遵守。」Bucky的語氣聽起來帶著一點點哀求的意味，為此，Steve垂首，凝視著說話之人的雙眼，「只要你願意留下來。」

 

「我願意留下來，Bucky。」再次爬過對方額前的髮，Steve珍惜地在對方潔白的額前落下親吻，「除非你要我離開。」


	2. Chapter 2

他的計畫是趁著雙親與朋友們舉杯高談闊論的時候偷溜出去。

 

怎知當他走下樓的時候，樓梯下一抹穿著白紗睡衣的身影忽然擋住了他的去向——「老天，Becca，妳躲在那裏做什麼？」他嘶聲對早該入睡的長妹問道：「我得出去一趟，妳千萬不要去跟媽咪多嘴，妳要什麼我都買給妳、小甜甜布蘭妮還是誰的專輯都好。」

 

「我才不喜歡布蘭妮，我喜歡克莉絲汀！」相當不滿的少女斜眼睨著眼前躡手躡腳就想走的兄長，「你到底要去哪？」

 

「我有約會，可以嗎？」對於妹妹今晚的糾纏特別頭痛的Bucky苦笑，「別去告狀，我們剛才煞有介事上演了一段晚安秀，如果知道我溜出去，崔普上校跟瑪麗亞會氣炸。」

 

「他們又不禁止你約會。」繼續擋在路上的少女盯著眼前顯得格外緊張的長兄，「為什麼你要偷溜出去？」

 

「他們沒答應我三更半夜出去約會，更別提徹夜不歸，所以，妳看，親愛的Becca，在此妳扮演最重要的角色。」邊說邊繞過女孩身邊的Bucky退到門邊，「一張專輯，只要妳別去打小報告。」

 

終於擺脫Rebecca的Bucky走了一長段路到他刻意停至偏僻無人經過樹叢旁的座車邊，天寒地凍的夜裡，他也希望自己能躲在舒服的被窩裡，但他更想要跟他的男朋友慶祝新年，就當他在張望著想尋找對方蹤跡時，一雙手從後繞過了他的腰間，將他緊緊抱住。

 

「嘿⋯⋯」Bucky笑著抱住對方的手，接著轉過身垂首看向對方，「你成功了。」

 

「他們去我爸以前長官的家裡慶祝，我說頭痛就被留下來了。」金髮少年揚唇微笑，「你家都是客人吧？我跑出來的時候看你們家院子裡停滿了車。」

 

「是呀。」見對方身上只套著一件單薄的大衣，Bucky連忙轉過身，用鑰匙打開車門，「上車吧，外面太冷了。」

 

鑽進副駕駛座的少年等著他繞過車頭坐進駕駛座，他才插上鑰匙發動車，對方就伸出手攬過了他的頭，被吻的瞬間臉立刻就紅了的Bucky慶幸這裏暗得伸手不見五指，不然就尷尬了。

 

他也不知道為什麼平常他遇事也是挺冷靜的個性，一見到Steve Rogers就全亂了套。

 

聖誕節前他們開始交往，他跟平常一樣去找在空教室畫漫畫的Steve Rogers，問Steve願不願意跟他交往，一開始Steve很生氣，要他別開這種惡劣的玩笑：「哪怕就算是你開這種玩笑，對我來說也太惡劣了，就算是你也不行。」

 

但老天，他才不是開玩笑。擠出微笑已經很困難的Bucky怎麼也說不出口那是句玩笑話，「⋯⋯我不是開玩笑，Steve，我⋯⋯」當金髮少年終於注意到他告白完的臉色有多慘白時，才發覺一切並不是朋友間的惡作劇或是賭注。

 

接下來Steve極其笨拙地吻了他，鼻子瞬間湊得太近，整個擠到了他的臉上，他也分不出來他是先被Steve的唇吻到，還是先撞上對方的牙齒。

 

雖然開始有些誤會，但他們發展地很順利，Steve似乎一直很喜歡他，有一次約會的時候Steve忽然說起了他小時候在社區足球隊踢球的事，他從沒注意到那時候Steve也在球場上活動，當然也不知道原來那時候他就有了一個小小仰慕者。

 

聖誕節時Steve得回紐約布魯克林的祖父母家去過節，Rogers家是愛爾蘭後裔，世居布魯克林。與其他Rogers家不同，Steve的父親只有他一個獨生子，不過Steve有許多堂兄弟姐妹，大多都住在紐約與紐澤西。

 

Steve昨天才回到郊區來，他們在電話上說好要在這天約會，一起慶祝倒數。

 

當年輕的戀人結束他們之間的吻，時間也來到新的一年，他抵著對方的唇，低聲道：「新年快樂，Steve⋯⋯」

 

沒有立刻回答的Steve Rogers隨後又上前吻了吻他，「新年快樂，Bucky。」

 

接下來他就聽見自己伸手放倒了他的駕駛座，整個人一邊扯掉身上的衣物，一邊往後座退去，過程中他的頭不斷撞到車頂的各個角落，而Steve也在他面前脫著衣服。

 

下一刻他在Steve跟前打開了自己，而對方沾滿潤滑液的手，在他的膝蓋上緊張地顫抖。

 

Steve第一次試著想要進到他體內的時候手滑了一下，讓他一口氣懸在那裡卻又不得不笑著開口安慰對方：「沒關係⋯⋯再試一次。」

 

很快他們的身體便結合一起，但他的雙腿對於Steve的手臂來說太過沉重，於是他乾脆將雙腿放在前座上，Steve低下頭吻他的唇角、吻他半闔著的眼、吻他向後昂起的下頷，接著在他的體內高潮。

 

金髮少年頭抵在他的頸窩喘氣，那一身骨頭碦得自己發疼，但都比不上對方在他體內讓他瘋狂的部位，他沒有想過自己會喜歡那種感覺：充滿壓迫地被入侵、被佔有。

 

他在一九九八年的第一天把自己獻給了Steve Rogers，他的初戀。

 

「新年快樂⋯⋯」車窗外傳來別人家放煙火的聲音，Bucky聽見自己在Steve伏下身含住他的柱體時輕聲開口：「我有預感⋯⋯今年會是⋯⋯很棒的一年。」

 

***

 

Steve讓還睡得很沉的Bucky繼續在溫暖的被窩裡休息。

 

套上長褲的金髮男人讓走路一向輕巧的格雷伊獵犬跟著他走出了臥房，二〇一六年的第一天，他想著的都是要給Bucky一頓豐盛的早餐。

 

他們沒到時代廣場上湊熱鬧。早一點的時候他們一起出去遛了狗，看了看外頭蜂擁而至的人潮，過足了過節的氣氛後，他們走往人群較少的角落，在相對寧靜的街道上擁吻慶祝新年到來，很快就轉頭與他們不喜歡喧鬧的寵物一起回到了家裡。

 

他們也過了透過酒精慶祝的年紀，一起洗了澡，他們就將慶祝的活動帶上了床。

 

一回想起他們在床上的事，Steve差點沒能握住手上的雞蛋。

 

Bucky與小時候沒有太多差別，身型上來說Bucky沒再長高多少，不過為了應付高強度的工作，Bucky一直保持良好的運動習慣，但Bucky並不熱衷於健身，這大概也解釋了一些Bucky單身的原因，他並不常出沒在容易找到伴的場所，無論是什麼目的的同伴。

 

但Bucky前兩天閒聊時隨口提過：「這年頭你想靠手機約到伴並不難。」

 

接著Bucky給他上了一堂現代科技的課，不過事關智慧手機如何上網、如何下載某種程式來聯絡其他人等等，Bucky才說到一半，他就將目光轉移到Bucky說起話來變化十足的嘴唇，下一刻他們已經在沙發上四肢交纏，他不關心那上頭能遇到多少對象，他只喜歡Bucky。

 

他記得自己如何吻過Bucky白皙的肩頭，以及如何脫去Bucky柔軟的長褲。

 

以前Bucky修長的手指被他壓在自己的手下，他這才發現別離十四年的時光，讓他的手成長到與Bucky相符的大小，Bucky的一切都沒有改變，Bucky依舊會從喉嚨深處發出難耐的呻吟，好像他在對方身上落下的不是吻，而是焚燒的火種。

 

他現在能夠輕易舉起Bucky的雙腿，他希望那雙腿能夠勾緊自己的腰身，不時他就在腿身上落下齧咬與親吻，當他撞擊著Bucky體內深處，他知道Bucky的腳趾會為此興奮地蜷起，他知道他們的結合每一瞬間都讓Bucky快樂。

 

他這才知道自己這些年來的憂慮都是多餘。

 

Steve把煎好的蛋放進盤子裡，先前煎得香酥多汁的培根還冒著熱氣，咖啡剛剛煮好跳起，香味在空中逸散，搬來曼哈頓的這幾天假期裡，他與Bucky沒怎麼敘舊，但Steve依舊覺得自己從Bucky身上讀到許多訊息。

 

大學時代Bucky爬山時留下的舊傷，從高處墜落傷了他的左手臂，雖然保住了，但是他的左手不大能夠舉重，也因此讓Bucky放棄了以登山為職的想法。Bucky幾句話就帶過了這段故事，但他看到的是Bucky每次舉手想要拿上方櫥櫃的任何物品，Bucky還是會試著用左手去取，有的時候Bucky能拿下來，有的時候Bucky不得不換手。

 

Steve很清楚Bucky是個鬥士，他不會輕易放棄，所以這表示左手的傷不會讓Bucky放棄登山。當然Bucky能夠進行的登山活動會因為受傷受到限制，比起高難度的攀山，Bucky現在更喜歡長時間在山中露營與健行。

 

「聞起來很棒。」套著圓領衫就走出來的Bucky坐到餐桌邊，他額邊的幾綹髮還沾著梳洗時留下的水珠，喝完咖啡以後舔一舔嘴角的動作也沒有改變，「喔⋯⋯」揚唇微笑的Bucky語帶嘉許地開口：「⋯⋯你很有煮咖啡的天份，Steve。」

 

「那算什麼天分。」低下頭吻了吻對方，「我想是因為咖啡豆很好。」

 

「可能吧。」褐髮男人瞥了一眼頂上放置咖啡豆的位置，「那天拿了一個罐子下來給Joy裝飼料的時候我順帶看了一下，我請同事替我選了一包，她選了某個有公平交易證明的莊園咖啡，我不懂那些品種，只希望煮出來好喝。」

 

Bucky的家裡也有數十瓶紅酒，但看得出來那些酒也不是Bucky關心的重點，Bucky淡淡地笑著解釋那些紅酒的存在，唯有當他想要大醉一場時，他才關心自己的酒精庫存。

 

「你在想什麼？」

 

聽見問話，Steve才發現不知道何時Bucky已經放下了手上的餐具，盯著自己看，「我在想你的事⋯⋯我一直以為你過得很好⋯⋯」

 

「我過得很好？」Bucky明顯地不大理解他話中含意，「你是指物質上很好，但是你覺得我精神空虛、人生無趣？」

 

「我有什麼資格說你人生無趣。」Steve搖了搖頭，阻止了拿起胡椒罐有一下沒一下搖晃著的Bucky，「我以為你會找到一個很好的對象。」

 

Bucky皺著眉放下手上的胡椒罐，「⋯⋯我是找到了一個很好的對象。」

 

喉嚨一緊的Steve低下頭，想檢視自己盤子上的花紋，但這才終於發現所有Bucky的餐具都是單色無花紋，連手邊水杯都是透明玻璃跟白色馬克杯。

 

「但我猜那就是初戀的壞處，人們在很年輕的時候遇上他們的初戀，而且普遍不能相信對方會是自己一生的伴侶。」Bucky伸過來的手抓住了他，「你在看哪裡呢？Steve，我說的人就是你。」

 

「你的初戀是一個很乏味的人。」Steve回握住對方的手，「平淡無奇。」

 

「為美國最大的漫畫出版社畫連載漫畫的人不會是一個乏味的人。」Bucky語帶笑意地回答：「但如果他不繼續畫漫畫的話，他可能就要變成平淡無奇的人了。」停頓片刻後，褐髮男人又開口：「好吧⋯⋯應該說會變成一名平淡無奇的金髮甜心。」

 

「我只是一時找不到繼續畫的理由。」創作是一件對Steve而言私密卻又重要的事，在當他還沒有朋友的時候——他現在也不算是交遊廣闊——他花許多時間創作，好像透過架構一個世界，他就能得到一些什麼，「我獲得了認可，卻失去了動力。」

 

他的出櫃相較於大多數人而言平淡得多，也許在雙親眼底，他從小獨樹一幟的性格已經讓他的性取向多少成為意料中事。反倒是他保守風格的穿著打扮，幾度讓母親擔心他在同志社群裡頭難以獲得青睞，即使在他長高了、也因為慢跑和拳擊長出肌肉以後也依舊擔心。

 

「但我會繼續嘗試。」以拇指撫過對方的手指關節，「⋯⋯嘗試作畫、想劇本。」

 

「那聽起來對我而言就夠好了。」Bucky收起了自己的盤子，疊在了他的空盤上，「雖然我很堅持你一定要有工作，但是我希望你知道我沒有窮到你非得要立刻就有收入不可。」站起身把盤子放到水槽裡，Bucky從後抱住他的頸項，「你可以慢慢來。」

 

Steve低頭吻了吻對方的手臂，「你是說你要養我？」

 

「我是說你可以慢慢來。」Bucky的聲音充滿愉快的情緒，而Steve不得不承認，那讓他覺得很幸福——想到Bucky因為他而快樂的念頭——「但別以為我希望你待在家裡什麼事都不做，Joy窩成一團發懶很可愛，換作你，可沒那麼可愛。」

 

「這麼快我們的熱戀期就過了嗎？」Steve誇張地嘆了口氣，「所以你果然喜歡體型瘦小一點的男人，我早該知道⋯⋯」

 

「我⋯⋯」Bucky收回了圈著他的手，「⋯⋯從來沒想過這種事，我可以說我沒有特殊的偏好，但也不是我想就能夠舉例證明。」他只是在開玩笑。Steve正想解釋自己方才只是說笑的同時，Bucky卻又開口，「也許甩掉你以後，看看下一任男友就會知道了。」

 

對方的語氣毫無戲謔意味促使Steve困惑地抬起了頭，對上那雙半是威脅半是無奈的雙眼，「⋯⋯我只能求你別在新年第一天甩掉我，Bucky。」

 

「那別在新年第一天問我傻問題。」湊上來吻他的男人有些緊繃，「我討厭你這樣做。」

 

「好。」Steve回應著對方愈來愈深入的吻，「我想起昨天好像只聽見你說，忘了回你一句⋯⋯」

 

對方在吻間嘟囔了一句回應，像是問他忘了什麼。

 

「新年快樂，巴恩斯先生。」


End file.
